


I hate it

by hilway



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Go to that damn trip please hahaha, M/M, OT7, happy birthday hanbin, slight junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilway/pseuds/hilway
Summary: Hanbin's finally had enough of Yunhyeong's constant trip invitations, leaving the rest of iKON to worry about the two.





	I hate it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deeshow_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeshow_2020/gifts).



> I can't shake the question off my head why Yunhyeong keeps on inviting Hanbin to go on a trip with him so I made an answer myself for my own pleasure. Lol. I guess fifth time's the charm because Hanbin finally picked Yunhyeong on the recent Star Road episode (they picked each other).
> 
> This is also based from the prompt Dee posted in twitter. I hope you'll like it! Haha.
> 
> I was supposed to post this during Hanbin's birthday but it wasn't properly finished that time. Belated happy birthday to our hardworking leader, Kim Hanbin! You deserve a good rest, like a trip... with Yunhyeong.
> 
> (And wow! A repackaged on December 31st? iKON snapped the hardest).

Junhoe thinks he came at the wrong time.

 

He sat on the couch when Yunhyeong told him to wait as the older fetched Hanbin from his room. He came back alone. 

 

For all the rare moments he has ever been early, this is the time Junhoe wished he came late instead. 

 

Now he had to witness Yunhyeong pacing back and forth in their living room. The older had invited them, downstairs residents, to have a late-night dinner upstairs. Junhoe rarely visits them even though they just live at the same building, but he wouldn’t let this pass because Yunhyeong promised everyone he will cook their favorite meals. The older has also been insisting for them to hang-out together since their Continue tour started. He didn't get it at first. Why would his hyung like to hang out more? They've  _always_ been together from the studio to their respective vehicles, airports, airplanes, tours, and for fuck's sake -- they literally live under the same apartment. After their guesting on Star Road though, he thinks it's really nice to spend some quality time with the rest of the members just as they are, sans all the work-related things.

 

He wanted to ask the older what happened but he knew better than to bother him now. Just by looking at him, you can already tell he’s anxious and a little pissed off. Yunhyeong’s signature eye roll has never left his face and this time Junhoe cannot laugh at it.

 

 _Where is Chanwoo anyway?_ Holding his phone, Junhoe searched for people he can talk to since the atmosphere is getting heavier. The upstairs apartment has always been a bright place for Junhoe because of his hyung's positivity, one thing he admires about him.  Tonight, it seemed all life force has been drained from the entire space. _Crap, he doesn't have Chanwoo's mobile number._ He forgot to update his contact list again. What's the use anyway? There's an entire GC existing. Indeed, regrets always come later. He can't afford to send a message to the GC right now, Yunhyeong will see it. He doesn’t want to create an entirely new group chat just for that sole matter too.

 

_Think, Junhoe._

 

 _Will hyung think I feel awkward because I’ll go downstairs just to avoid this kind of scenario?_ Of course, the members know he‘s never fond of  confrontations. But maybe Yunhyeong will be too preoccupied to notice that he’s going down just because he feels awkward.

 

“Uh, hyung…” Junhoe tried to get the attention of the elder who still hasn’t stop from his little walks on the small living room. The older didn’t hear him the first time so he called once again. Thank God, this time he stopped on his tracks. He sat with Junhoe on the couch but he hasn’t spoken anything. Suddenly, the younger feels guilty leaving him alone.

 

“Hyung, are you okay?”

 

Yunhyeong just took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“Is it okay if I leave for a while? I’ll come back later, I—uh—I just forgot something in my room,” Junhoe reasoned out.

 

“Yes, yes, of course,” Yunhyeong was still able to manage a smile. Junhoe smiled back before standing up.

 

He walked towards the door but immediately felt bad again – suddenly doubting to leave his hyung all alone in the living room troubled. He unlocked the door and kept it open for a while. He was just standing there holding the door open, sooner or later the beep will alarm.

 

 _Okay, I’ll stay._ He decided to stay with his hyung instead and somebody called his name just before he closes the door.

 

“Oh, Ju-ne, wait don’t close the door,” somebody called his name just before he turns his back and go back to the living room.

 

 _Well, shit._ It seems the awkward deity is all over him tonight so he just composed himself and held the door open.

 

Why, of all people, the universe has chosen Bobby to be stuck with him in this misery tonight?

 

On the brighter side, Junhoe won’t be alone succumbing into the awkward atmosphere in the room. _If two awkwards are put it an awkward situation, maybe it won’t be awkward at all. What? Double negative. Cannot be._ That’s right, he deserves a pat on the back.

 

“Hey, let's go back or are you going downstairs?” he didn’t realize he was spacing out for so long, Bobby is now holding the door along with him. Their hands are almost touching. He let go of the door immediately to distance himself. It almost hit Bobby’s face.

 

“Hyung, uh, are you okay?” his hand raised upon instinct but thank heavens it didn’t lead him to touch Bobby’s face right away.

 

Bobby closed the door first. “Yeah. That was pretty close but I’m fine.” Bobby showed a little smile. _What the fuck is his hyung smiling for?_   He went ahead straight back to the living room.

 

“Oh, where are they?” he heard Bobby from the back who was surprised to see Yunhyeong alone. He rushed to seat beside Yunhyeong and Junhoe remained standing in front of them. Yunhyeong had his legs crossed and arms folded, his eyes remain closed even though he's aware of the presence of the two. Bobby looked at Junhoe for some answers but the latter just shrugged. 

 

"Yunhyeong, are you okay? Where's Hanbin and Chanwoo?" Bobby wanted to put his hand on Yunhyeong's arm but it just ended on his own pocket. Yun nodded and released a timid smile. "Hanbin's tired, Chanwoo went outside to buy something for us to drink. I'll start preparing our dinner," he stood up to get what he prepared from the kitchen. "Let me help," Bobby stood as well and followed the elder.

 

Junhoe watched the two of them as they make their way to the kitchen. He still have his hands on his hips and he remained on his place for a little while. He needed to contemplate on what's happening. Damn, he really hates it when he's stuck in a situation like this.

 

* * *

 

Chanwoo was the first one to speak after they finished their meals. "Ah, Yunhyeong hyung, thank you for cooking for us. The meals... they're not bad. In fact, they're good. I'm full," hearing this was quite new to his hyungs. Chanwoo rarely says that unless it's been exceptionally good. They thought he'll stop when he said it's not bad -- it's enough for them, they know it means good in their maknae's vocabulary. Yunhyeong just made the _'Aish'_ sound but hearing that from Chan made him smile nonetheless.

 

"Eating together is really a nice way of hanging out. I wish we played games too but it's alright given that we're tired. Also, it's getting late. Actually, it's already past midnight," Donghyuk motioned to the wall clock, it's already quarter to two in the morning. The seven of them are still seating on the floor, sitting around the coffee table, phones were piled up on the corner. The TV was on but it was put on a silent mode now since it's time for them to talk again. 

 

Jinhwan smiled and made a small pout. "I missed this. I really do. I know we're home but it feels like we're a hundred times home. Right, Hanbin?" Hanbin has been speaking in nonverbal cues since he got out of his room. In fact, nobody thought he's still going to join them until he came back with Jinhwan when the latter fetched him.

 

"Well, it's nice for us to bond like this," They didn't think Hanbin would even talk, this is the first time he has spoken words other than 'yes' and 'no' for tonight. "Is it okay if I'll be excused now? Sorry, I'm really tired," he gestured his hand as a sign of his apology as he stood up. Bobby looked at Junhoe, and by instinct the younger looked at him too at the same time. They dropped their gaze when they realized what happened, but they know they have the same thought. Something might have had happened with Yunhyeong and Hanbin.

 

They watched as Hanbin walked towards his room. "Let him be," Jinhwan just waved his hand. "What really happened earlier though?" he turned to ask Yunhyeong who had been quiet ever since they finished eating. Yunhyeong shook his head, and stared at the ceiling afterwards. He drew another deep breath. "It's my fault," admitting to his guilt.

 

"You two... fought?" Donghyuk just stated the very obvious and now there's a long pause in the air.

 

Yunhyeong smiled before answering. He always does this, he's always smiling through the good and the bad times. "It's my fault, really," he dismisses the topic through the wave of his hand, mimicking Jinhwan.

 

"We won't force you, it's okay if it's a personal matter," Jinhwan assured him with the return of smile. Bobby broke the impending awkward atmosphere by grabbing his plate and standing. "Well, it's really getting late, come on. We'll help you wash the dishes," he turned to Yunhyeong who's still sitting on the floor, back lying on the couch with his eyes closed  _again._

 

* * *

 

Days passed by and there was not a single sign of ruckus between the two, iKON has always been professional in their line of work -- their work ethic is unwavering. They're used to pressure, and even though they get to experience an emotional turmoil inside of them, they've always managed to separate their personal and professional lives. However, you know what they say about thin lines, one step across and there is no going back.

 

"Hanbin-ah, let's stop this, I'm tired of this," Yunhyeong finally had enough. It's been a week since  _that_ incident, and he's sick of it. They're adults now and whatever what happened, they have to face it and make amends. He stopped at the living room, his hands flying on his hips immediately.

 

"We're okay," Hanbin hurriedly walked to his room. It's obvious that he doesn't want to have this conversation again.

 

"Hanbin-ah, please," Yunhyeong continued to call him. It sounded like a  _plea_ but he didn't care. "I'm sorry, okay? I just thought that you were tired. It seems you needed to take a break."

 

"Stop it, I'm already an adult. I can take care of myself," surprisingly, Hanbin paused to answer.

 

"I know that, but I-I-,"  _I want to take care of you too._ He can't say it. "I'm just  worried about you. Look, the studio is basically your home nowadays with our ongoing tour and these four comebacks. Four! For the love of God. You've been working four times harder than the usual," the older had to rub his forehead out of frustration.

 

Hanbin had to put his bag down on the coffee table and stood in front of him. "I'm not doing this for myself," it was a plain remark and Yunhyeong understood what he meant by that. It was not to brag, or tell him that they owe everything to Hanbin. It was the truth and the rest of them have always been grateful to Hanbin. The truth is he doesn't have to work hard, he's already done so much.  _So much._ It's always a war flashback whenever he recalls the times Hanbin has been wearing away. God, did it hurt. He can't bear to see him like that, everyone is worried about Hanbin especially last September. Their schedule was jam-packed, there was no room for errors, noteven for breathing.

 

Yunhyeong heaved a long sigh. The past week has been rough, it feels like he's scooping down a well for air just to breathe comfortably. "Hanbin-ah, look, we know that. Of course, we know. We, of all people. It's also not because you cannot take care of yourself. It's because you can. I am just saying you need that break, you deserve it," motioning his hand towards the younger.

 

They were standing in front of each other, a huge gap separating them, a gap which seems like it can house another ten people. Hanbin's gaze is fierce today, but it seemed tired too. His eyes have been tamer compared back then, but today it carries weight... something about being angry and resentful, or probably just being tired of it all.

 

"Hyung, I'm sorry but I'm finished with my side of conversation," he picked up his bag again and continued his steps towards his room.

 

 It appears that Yunhyeong being left alone in the living room is a casual view the past few days.

 

* * *

 

"Wow, is this real? You're here downstairs?" Donghyuk was surprised when he found Chanwoo on their door.

 

"Hyung, manager Jaeho hasn't been home for days. I'm going to lose my mind if I stay there for another minute," Chanwoo motioned his palms, "Let me in, hyung."

 

"Alright, but wow, are you tired of playing computer games?" Donghyuk let this small laugh. "And when you said you're going to lose your mind one more minute, did you mean Yunhyeong hyung and Hanbin hyung are still not okay?" his eyes widened as he walk with Chanwoo towards their living room.

 

Chanwoo looks pissed after Donghyuk mentioned that. "You know what? I want to live a stress-free life but those two. I'm just... they're so casual, I'm not just used to it," he settles on the couch.

 

Donghyuk drew his brows and his forehead started creasing. "You mean, you're not used they are not bickering and whining at each other?"

 

Chanwoo pointed his finger the way he snaps in the air, "That's exactly what I mean. Where's Bobby hyung?"

 

"He's in his room, probably still playing. Why are you here?" Jinhwan approached them, the elder just came from his room.

 

 "Hanbin hyung and Yunhyeong hyung are still not whining at each other," Donghyuk answered in behalf of Chanwoo. Now, they're all sitting on the couch. 

 

"What? _That's bad,_ Hanbin's birthday is in a few days time," Jinhwan had to inhale a sharp breath to find his inner peace.  _Now, this is ticking him off. It's impossible for Hanbin and Yunhyeong not to whine at each other._ If they appear like an old bickering couple at screen, it's ten times worse off-screen.

 

Amazingly, Bobby and Junhoe emerged into the living room at the same time. Junhoe has been singing loudly while scrolling at his phone, while Bobby is squinting his eyes.

 

"Are we having a sudden meeting, what's this?" Bobby sat in front of the small table.

 

"You know what? I think it's high time we probably should," Jinhwan gathered all of them as they camp on the living room surrounding the mini table.

 

* * *

 

It is a universal fact that Yunhyeong will not sacrifice his beauty sleep for anything, but there had always been exceptions. Like when Chanwoo and Hanbin got sick, or when Bobby was hungry one midnight, or whenever they surprise Hanbin for his birthday.

 

 _Damn, it's his birthday and we're still not okay._ Have I been so stupid I didn't notice I actually crossed my limits?  _I am saying that as an older brother though._ Brother, right.

 

"Yunhyeong hyung," Chanwoo's now knocking on his door. "Right, I'm coming, go ahead."

 

They're surprising Hanbin again this midnight, maybe it's time for a reconciliation.  _I'm done being casual._ He's getting tired of them just casually passing by each other at the kitchen, no long conversations whilst inside their car, and straight heading up towards their respective rooms after a long day. 

 

After all, Hanbin's always been worth it. He can sleep early tomorrow instead.

 

* * *

 

Their surprise went well. Yunhyeong thinks it's because he's being taken over by the moment that he really had to say _Happy birthday, Hanbinnie --_ but it's okay. He just want their relationship to go back the way it was. Donghyuk managed to have a video of their surprise, and his  _Hanbinnie_ is painfully audible. All of them have been sitting on the couch for more than an hour now, Hanbin said they should eat the cake together. 

 

 "Well, thank you guys, really. For the past years, you've always done this and I am always grateful to celebrate this day with you all," Hanbin put the plate on the table.

 

"Hanbin hyung, since it's your birthday, let us do the dishes," Chanwoo started picking up the plates. 

 

 _If that's what it takes to get back our old relationship, then let's go. It's damn easy,_ Yunhyeong thought to himself... Chanwoo! Chanwoo really initiated to wash the plates? Wow. It really is Hanbin's birthday. They helped Chanwoo gathering the utensils and brought them to the kitchen together. Hanbin insists to help but the members were just pushing him out of the kitchen. 

 

"Hanbin, it's your birthday, rest. Let us take you to your room," Jinhwan pushed Hanbin out of the kitchen and signaled him to walk them on his room. "Really, all of you?" Hanbin was laughing, palms open, asking why is there a need for that.

 

"You might faint on your way," Bobby jokingly said as he, too, contributes in pushing Hanbin to walk on his room.

 

"Very funny, ha-ha," but he walked towards his room nevertheless.

 

Yunhyeong had his arms crossed walking. He doesn't understand why they were doing this, as this isn't part of their agenda (they had a meeting for Hanbin's birthday). He was on the back of the line, and Junhoe seemed to notice he's all alone at the back. He walked with his hyung.

 

 "Again, thank you guys. I'm always grate---" Hanbin wasn't able to finish his sentence as all of a sudden, the six of them -- Chanwoo appearing all of a sudden, pushed him towards his room.

 

"What the fuck?" the curse was quite loud but it's not because he was shouting. It's because both Yunhyeong and him said it in unison. Yunhyeong looked at him for a good minute and then broke the stare to face the door.

 

"I swear to God, open the door, or else," Yunhyeong was banging the door. It was locked from the outside. Locked from the outside? Hanbin thought. How did they even manage to do that?

 

"You two better talk or else we won't wash the dishes," they barely heard it because Jinhwan was saying this as he is walking away from the door.

 

"That's so easy, Jinhwan hyung! I can do it all by myself," Yunhyeong shouted even though he feels like the five of them are far from Hanbin's room now.

 

"Wow, you won't let me help you?" Hanbin turned on his air purifier and sat on his bed.

 

"Wow, suddenly you're not mad at me?" Yunhyeong faced him and leaned on the door. He's in his pajamas and ready to sleep after the surprise, but here he is, stuck in the wrong room.

 

"I'm never mad at you hyung, except during rehearsals. I'm sorry for that," Hanbin smiled at him.

 

 

* * *

 

**Flashback 1**

 

"Yunhyeong hyung," he called out to Yunhyeong one time they were on their way home after a shoot.

"Hmm?" Yunhyeong said without taking his eyes off his phone.

"Stop," he said softly.

"Stop with what?" he paused from his scrolling and turned towards the younger.

"Stop asking me about the Jeju trip," he said without looking at the older.

"But why? You need it. Look at you, you're so tired. Sometimes, a car ride is all the rest you can have," Yunhyeong mentioning this made him seat up straight.

"I'm not really tired."

"Hanbinnie, you are. Look at you," Yunhyeong pointed his phone at Hanbin as if to make his point.

"Stop it. I'm not," Hanbin looked away and settled his view on the window.

 

* * *

 

**Flashback 2**

 

"It's so funny! Hanbin hyung said he wants to go with Yunhyeong on a trip but he kept on rejecting him before," Donghyuk mentioned as they were on the elevator. They're on their way down and they were recalling their episode with Star Road.

"That is to make him stop inviting me if he plans to do so again," Hanbin chuckled but Yunhyeong just rolled his eyes.

Little did he know, it was the day they will stop teasing each other.

They went home later than they were supposed to but Yunhyeong kept his promise. He still cooked for all of them. He wanted to apologize initially and even the days after that, but he just got so much in his hands... he's so busy, but never too busy for Yunhyeong. That's the thing though, he's the reason why he is _this_ busy.

Damn it, he's so dumb. Why can't he just tell him directly?

 

* * *

 

"What do you mean you're not mad at me? You literally told me to stop bothering you that time," Yunhyeong and his signature sigh.  _Again._

 

"That's because I'm working on something," Hanbin had to roll his eyes. "Look, sorry I shouted at you that time. That was way out of the line but," he walked towards Yunhyeong, "I am sorry. I really am."

 

Hanbin shoot his hands on the pockets of his jogger pants, this is his usual bedtime attire. 

 

 _Shit. Suddenly he's soft. This melts me. Goddammit, Kim Hanbin._ Yunhyeong had to roll his eyes too, his way of drawing strength from within, other than sighing.

 

"You know I'll forgive you easily, huh? You're lucky I didn't post your embarrassing photos on my phone," he pointed his finger at Hanbin, in which the younger immediately grabbed and took to his chest.  _What the hell._ He knows he admitted it way back that Hanbin's skinship kind of makes his heart flutter but  _this. It always gets him._

 

"You know you're really cute whenever you roll your eyes, hyung," Hanbin had the audacity to laugh. "I know you probably won't forgive me easily for treating you like that, I'm an asshole."

 

"Yeah, Alexa play iKON by Jerk," Yunhyeong said this with his deep voice and it's impossible for Hanbin to hold his laugh.

 

"Where did you learn that, hyung? You actually know how to make a joke now, huh? Anyway, let me speak first. You know what I hate, Yunhyeong hyung?" he asked the older while still holding his hand and clutching it to his own chest.

 

"What?" Yunhyeong is looking directly at him.

 

"I hate it when you know me so much," Hanbin admitted. "I hate it when--"

 

"Look, Hanbin-ah, I'm sorry if that's how it looked like. I swear I didn't mean it to look like that, it's just that I'm worried about--"

 

"Hyung, what happened to letting me speak first?" he let another chuckle and landed his fingers on the older's chin. He brushed it lightly,  _his favorite thing to do._ "I hate it how you know me so much even without the presence of words. I hate it when you were the first one to ask me out on a trip. You know... You know I actually had fun in Jeju with you, right?" he smiled at the older.

 

"See? I knew it!" Yunhyeong squinted his eyes as he attempts to break free from Hanbin's clutch. Hanbin just grabbed his hand closer, intertwining his own fingers to Yunhyeong's just so the latter couldn't escape the hold of his hand.

 

"Hyung, I hate it. I wanted to ask you beforehand but we were just so busy, I hate how I couldn't fit it in my schedule when both heaven and hell know I can do it. I hate it because I know even though I can do that, you won't let me. You, of all people, you're one of the most selfless people I know. I know you'll prioritize our comeback and our work schedule. I hate how you are vocal and persistent with how much you want to have that trip with me," he searched Yunhyeong's eyes, "It's making me weak, you know? Because that is how exactly how much I wanted the same, probably even more."

 

Yunhyeong didn't realize he had small tears in his eyes, he tries to brush it off with his free hand but the younger just held it captive by clasping it too. "I hate you," Yunhyeong focused his blurry gaze on the floor instead. Hanbin tried to raise his chin through their clasped hands, making the older's gaze level his own but Yunhyeong closed his eyes. His small tears started falling.

 

 _Damn, when he tears up like this, I can't help but tear up too._ He's slightly taller than the older and tonight, he's thankful for that. Hanbin left feather kisses on Yunhyeong's closed eyes, one on the left, one on the right. He settled his lips on the older's forehead before speaking again. "Sorry, it had to became worse. I don't even know if it's still appropriate but let me make up to you, please? Maybe a week in Jeju, what do you say?" he whispers to Yunhyeong.

 

This time, Yunhyeong used all his strength to break free from their clasped hands to slap Hanbin on the shoulder. "I hate you."

 

Hanbin's about to laugh again but he decided to hold it, "I know, but just to be clear, I'm not doing this as a peace offering. I've always wanted to ask you, it's just the schedule and you, yourself--"

 

"I know. I know, and of course I will go with you," Yunhyeong cut him off. The older just had to widen his glare to deliver his point too.

 

"I also know you wouldn't say no. So as for the peace offering, maybe another vacuum?"

 

"You know, just shut up, you know we already have two," he received another slap on the shoulder from the older.

 

 "So name your peace offering," Hanbin was brushing Yunhyeong's arm down to his hand, the other hand mirroring the motion. He brought their hands together one more.

 

"Hanbinnie, you know what?"

 

"What?"

 

"Just shut up," he leaned forward to claim Hanbin's lips as a way of following up what he said.

 

* * *

 

“I guess I have to keep on wearing turtlenecks,” Hanbin was checking his neck in front of the mirror, there were marks.

 

They did nothing more than making out. He shakes his head as his lips break into a smile. He’s never changed. The older insisted they should rest because their flight for tomorrow is early. Yunhyeong was taken aback that he really planned for this. 

 

In his defense, he wanted to apologize at midnight -- before they welcome his birthday, but he had entirely forgotten that it has been iKON's habit of surprising him.

 

He went outside with his luggage only to find out Yunhyeong is wearing a turtleneck too, the color in contrast with what he's wearing.  _Always been a walking coven representative._

 

"What?" Yunhyeong noticed he's been staring at him for too long.

 

"They'll say we're a whipped old couple," Hanbin pointed at Yunhyeong's turtleneck.

 

"What? First of all, I wouldn't have to wear this if it weren't because of you. Do you want me to show you what you've done? Second, we're a couple now, huh?" He asked Hanbin as they make their way to the living room.

 

"Hyung, seriously?" he chuckled.

 

"What is it this time?" Yunhyeong faced Hanbin and put his luggage beside him.

 

"That's what they've been calling us the entire time, hyung."

 

"Who?"

 

"The rest of iKON aside from us," both of them just exchanged smiles.

 

* * *

 

The members decided to drop them both at the airport.

 

“Hanbin hyung, you really like our style for this comeback huh? Turtlenecks again. It’s okay, our stylists said we are free to wear whatever we want since last Sunday was our goodbye stage,” Donghyuk pointed out the obvious.

 

“Donghyuk, we always wear whatever we want for our flights, right?” Bobby was laughing at the back.

 

“Oh, my sweet summer child,” Jinhwan just surrounded his arm at Donghyuk.

 

“Are you sure you guys won't tag along? Come on, Hanbin said he’ll pay," Yunhyeong asked the members again while he was tucking his ticket in his passport.

 

“Please, come with us. I don’t want to be stuck with this ahjussi,” Hanbin laughingly pointed at Yunhyeong.

 

“What? Are you saying I’m an old man?” he slapped Hanbin’s shoulder.

 

The whole seven of them cracked a laugh.

 

“Nah, you two deserved to be alone.” Bobby’s eyes were smiling along with his lips, it was almost a flat line.

 

"Hyung, make sure you make it up to Yunhyeong hyung," Junhoe smirked at the both of them as they prepare to board the plane.

 

"I already did, right, Yunhyeong?"

 

"Oh come on," Jinhwan had to fold his arms and side eye the both of them.

 

"What?" Yunhyeong and Hanbin said in chorus. The five laughed at their synchronized reactions, they've always been like this, they just deny it.

 

"We know you already made it up to him. And please, it's not just the trip," the eldest had to widen his eyes to put an emphasis about what he knows.

 

“Finally, they’ll stop being casual and the Jeju chase ends here. I dont think I can deal with them anymore if that goes beyond that. So, safe travels you two. Go now," Chanwoo pushed both Yunhyeong and Hanbin so they can now start walking away from them to get to their plane.

 

"Wow, Chanwoo, having fun dropping the honorifics these days, huh?" Yunhyeong waved at them. Hanbin surrounded his arm at the older just like the usual as they walked away.

 

"Have a safe trip, hyungs! Come back, okay?" the rest of them bid their goodbyes and Donghyuk was the last one. Hanbin just waved his hand in the air. 

 

The five of them watched as the two move forward, it was a tempting offer but they all know the two deserve this trip.  _Finally._

 

* * *

 

"Hanbinnie," Yunhyeong glanced at him as the younger was busy on his phone. They're finally settling inside the plane, Yunhyeong gets to sit beside the window.

 

"Hmm," Hanbin didn't break his concentration with his phone, he seems to be typing something.

 

"Remind me again why you agreed to go on a trip with me," the elder's voice became softer.

 

"Hyung, correction. I didn't do this just so it could appear that I'm finally agreeing with you. I've been meaning to do this since the day we came back from Jeju," Hanbin turned to him and gave him his full attention. The elder just smiled at him wistfully. Hanbin moved his phone on his right hand and caressed Yunhyeong's palm with his left hand before claiming it.

 

"To Jeju, we go," he planted a chaste on the side of Yunhyeong's forehead before the plane takes off.

 

* * *

 

Just before Yunhyeong and Hanbin's plane departure, five phones beeped at the same time.

 

_**Thanks for getting along with plan. I owe you all big time. I'm sorry both of us made you all worry. Meat and drinks are on me, name the quantity and place. See you in a week!** _

 

They shouted in unison.

 

“Ah! Hanbin hyung is the best,” Chanwoo took both Jinhwan and Donghyuk in his arms as they walk towards their vehicle.

 

“Meat! Meat and drinks, can you believe our luck?" Junhoe caught his steps as he was getting left behind. He was still mumbling about meat when he realized who is he walking with. He shut up immediately and put his pods back on his ear.

 

_It was Bobby._

 

* * *

 

Unknown to many, Jinhwan also received another message from Hanbin.

 

_**"Thanks for everything, hyung. You really know me well. I'm sorry I can't think of a decent plan right away. Our plane's about to take off. Thanks again! You can get extra drinks next week if you like."** _

 

Jinhwan smiled as he was tapping his reply. Hanbin won't shut up about how he unexpectedly met Yunhyeong in the beach even though the two of them parted ways while walking. He just wasn't able to admit to his feelings properly, it took Yunhyeong five invitations just so Hanbin can say the truth.

 

_They're really like an old married couple._


End file.
